Nice To Meet You?
by catsaretriangles
Summary: Series of Seiya X Yaten Femslash AU oneshots/ Based on a list of prompts from tumblr/You always think that when you meet the one you'll wind up with forever that it will be a happy special and memorable day. Well for these two unlucky souls their first encounters will leave them saying "Nice to meet you?"
1. Mosh Pit

**Prompt: "I broke your nose at a mosh pit"**

/

All Yaten wanted was one night of peace. One single night of peace and happiness, was that truly too much to ask for? Apparently it was as the best night of her month turned into one of the worst night's of the month as she wound up in the ER with a broken nose which was gushing blood like a fountain.

How did she break her nose you might ask? Well first of all if you asked Yaten she would make sure that you knew that it wasn't her fault but rather the fault of a ditzy raven haired stranger.

Yaten had been so stressed out with everything that had been going on at work, all the pay cuts and the new manager who was a total bitch to everyone. So when her favorite band "The Hopping Peppers" announced that they were coming to play in her town, she jumped at the chance to buy tickets.

Of course with this band being of the heavy metal genre it was obvious from the start that there was going to be a mosh pit. But Yaten hadn't thought too terribly much of it as she had been to several concerts before that had had mosh pits and she had survived so she assumed this one would be the same.

When the evening finally arrived she had put on her best outfit that she'd been saving for a special occasion: a beautiful lime green lacy tank top along with a black leather jacket and the pair of ripped skinny jeans that she'd been admiring at her favorite clothing store for months on end, dreaming about the day that she'd be able to purchase them. She put her long silver hair up into a bun and put on her favorite ruby red lipstick before painting her eyelids with silver eye shadow and black eye liner.

She looked and felt beautiful, she was ready to have the night of her life and nobody was going to stop her. She raced downstairs to put her black furred boots on, grabbing her keys off the mantel and sticking them in her pocket as she exited the front door.

She arrived fairly early at the concert so she was able to wander around the venue, taking in all the sights and the crowd of people that was slowly growing.

When it was time for the concert to start she made her way down into the mosh pit which was already halfway filled. She found a partially empty spot in the crowd which she happily took.

The band started playing and she began dancing and singing along, she was so happy and she wished that the night would never end. That is until a raven haired girl entered and took the spot next to her. Yaten didn't think anything of it and kept dancing, losing herself in the music.

The other girl started dancing too but she flailed around a lot. Yaten tried to take a step away from her but all of a sudden she felt a hand connect to her nose and she was down on the ground.

Tears filled her eyes and she moaned as she clutched her nose. She noticed blue eyes staring down at her and a hand that was extended towards her. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" the other girl asked.

Yaten scowled at her as she tried to stand up on her own, only noticing then when she pulled her hand away that it was covered in blood. "Leave me alone! You've done enough damage!" she yelled as she stormed off, the pain in her nose becoming more and more prominent by the minute.

She made her way to her car and hopped in, driving off to the hospital as her pure white seats became soaked with blood, and her tank top and jeans becoming stained as well.

She spent the rest of her night in the ER getting bandaged up and getting a prescription for painkillers. She should have been at the concert but instead she was at the hospital with a broken nose all because of that stupid girl.

Finally she was dismissed at around 5 in the morning with instructions to go home and rest and to get painkillers later that day.

When she got home she tossed her stained clothes on the floor, too tired to care about getting the stains out. She didn't even bother to change into her pajamas as the exhaustion she felt was killing her.

She crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly, only waking up at around noon when the pain from her nose became excruciating and she couldn't bear it any longer. She didn't bother to shower or brush her hair or her teeth, and she simply grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans as she walked downstairs.

The nearest pharmacy was a good 20 minute drive away from her house but she needed relief. So she drove until she reached the place she was looking for.

She made her way up to the counter and placed her order. The pharmacist said that it would be ready in an hour. Yaten managed to give them a weary smile and she mumbled a 'thank you' as she made her way out the door.

As she exited though she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and what did she see? Blue eyes and raven black hair.

"You! You're the girl I hurt last night! I'm so sorry about that."

Yaten sighed and brushed her hand away. "Can you just leave me alone?"

"No. I want to make it up to you. I left early last night because I felt terrible about what I did. I wanted to find you again and do something for you. Do you have time to go for coffee? I'll pay."

The silver haired girl looked up at her with cautious eyes but she seemed genuine eyes. She let out a sigh of defeat as she was exhausted and didn't have the energy to fight back. "Are you free right now? My prescription won't be filled for another hour."

The other girl smiled and nodded. "Yep I'm totally free. So coffee then?"

"Coffee. I need caffeine."

She laughed at her. "Don't we all. By the way I'm Seiya."

"They should call you the bruiser. But I'm Yaten."

Seiya smiled at her as she led her to her small little car. "So," she began as she hopped in the front seat. "I know this great little coffee shop called Gizmos at the other end of town. They sell the best coffee ever. Like I'm serious. You need to try their coffee. It tastes like magic and..."

Yaten rolled her eyes as she listened to her ramble on but deep down inside there was a small voice in her head telling her that this whole thing would turn out to be a good thing.

Plus she did have to admit one thing to herself: Seiya may be klutzy as all hell but damn was she ever good looking.


	2. I Hit You With My Car

**Prompt: "I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital"**

/

For a 22 year old, Yaten Kou had a pretty decent life. She had a small circle of friends who she hung out with on a regular basis, she had an alright job working as a barista at her local coffee shop, she even had her own nice little apartment all to herself, her life was going pretty well at the moment.

She had just finished up another shift at her job and was ready to go home and nap for a little bit. She had parked her car across the street in the parking lot of the local grocery store.

It was already rush hour so the streets were fairly busy at this hour, but she was used to this kind of traffic. She waited patiently until the light signalled for her to walk. She began walking but she never made it across the street, as a large white car came zooming out from out of nowhere and hit her head on, knocking her unconscious.

She woke up after what felt like an eternity later, in a small hospital room, her whole body sore and aching. She could tell that she was hooked up to a bunch of machines and she could tell that she'd obviously broken something.

"Daijoubu?"

The voice shocked her and her attention was drawn to an unfamiliar raven haired girl sitting in a chair in the corner of her room, looking at her with a concerned look on her face. "Who... are you?" she asked quietly, as she looked around the room. "Are you the only person here?"

She nodded. "I'm the only one here. But my name is Seiya."

Yaten felt her heart drop when she realized none of her friends were there. She didn't live in a big town so the accident would have already had it's own article online so they would have seen it by now. "Why are you here?"

Seiya laughed nervously at that, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well you see... I'm the one who hit you." she whispered. "Gomenasai."

If Yaten's body wasn't so sore and broken she would have jumped up and slapped the girl. "You what?" she yelled angrily.

"I didn't mean to... I wasn't paying attention and when I saw you I couldn't stop in time. But I pulled over and called an ambulance and followed you all the way over here. I also bought you flowers as an apology." she said, as she gestured as to the vase of violets and daisies on Yaten's bedside table.

The silver haired girl glared at her and wanted to yell at her but she was too tired to care, so she simply closed her eyes as she leaned back in her bed. "What did the doctors say?"

"You have a mild concussion, broken ribs, and your left wrist is broken."

She groaned. "Great."

"Gomenasai, I know this all my fault and I feel terrible about it. Is there anything I can do to make things right?"

Yaten let out a frustrated sigh. "Apart from healing all of my injuries, no there isn't anything you can do." she spat.

Seiya cast her gaze down towards the floor, as a single tear fell down her cheek. She sniffed quietly and wiped it away. "I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot."

For some reason seeing this random stranger so upset and so desperate for her forgiveness even though she didn't even know her, hurt Yaten's heart even though she was the one laying in the bed with broken bones and a concussion. She wanted to do something to ease her pain to make the guilt go away so she finally spoke again. "It's alright. Listen there is one thing you can do that would make me feel better."

The raven haired girl practically jumped up in her chair, an eager smile traced on her lips and her blue eyes shining ever so slightly. "What is it?"

"Bring me a small cup of coffee from the cafeteria."

Seiya cocked her head at her. "Are you sure that's all you want? Because I can do better then that. Just name your price and I'll do it."

"No you don't have to go to extreme lengths for me. Just bring me some coffee and I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

The girl smiled at her as she stood up from her chair. "Do you want any cream or sugar in it?"

"One cream, two sugar."

"Got it." Seiya said, giving her a playful salute before racing out of the room.

Yaten sighed as she laid back in her hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling trying to amuse herself to no avail. After what felt like hours Seiya returned with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Sorry it took me so long." she said as she passed the cup to the injured girl.

Grabbing it with her right hand, Yaten took a long swig of the coffee before answering her. "Eh, at least I have my caffeine now."

"So," Seiya began, causing Yaten to internally groan. She had a feeling this was going to be one of those personal questions and she wasn't exactly in the mood to play 20 questions right now. "why am I the only person here? Where are your parents?"

"I don't want to talk about them."

"Why not?"

"I just don't ok? Drop it."

Seiya went silent for a moment as she dropped her gaze to the floor, before she let out a long sigh. "You know I don't have a good relationship with my parents either." she muttered.

The silver haired girl looked over at her, wanting to say something. "What happened?"

She laughed in response before looking over at her, with a half playful half sad smile. "Well you're probably never going to believe this but I'm a lesbian." she said, winking at the girl stuck in bed.

"And when they found out they kicked you out?" Yaten asked, finishing her sentence for her.

Seiya nodded. "Yeah they're the over religious kind and they started going off on me and calling me names then they told me to get lost. But I honestly think I'm better off without them."

Yaten stared at her for a moment wanting to reach over and grab her hand, but her injured ribs stopped her. "That's... that's exactly what happened to me too." she whispered.

The raven haired girl arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, I realized I was gay at a young age and when I told my parents they thought I was sick and when I refused to get help they said they'd kick me out. So I wound up getting an apartment of my own and I haven't talked to them since."

"Well screw them. If they can't accept us for who we are then we don't need them in our lives, right?"

Yaten laughed internally at the irony of the situation she was currently in. Here she was having a bonding moment about something incredibly personal to her, with the person who hit her with her car and landed her in the hospital. "Right." she replied, before taking a final swig of her coffee. "Ah shit, it's empty."

"How about I treat you to free coffee for a week?"

"And why would I want to see you again after you hit me with your car?"

"Ah come on this can be my way of making it up to you."

"You're really bad at asking people out, you know that right?"

"Come on um... what's your name?"

"Wow real classy. My name is Yaten, if you must now."

"Yaten, ok! Got it! Come on Yaten you can have as much free coffee as you'd like for a week. What do you say?"

"Make it one month."

"How about two weeks?"

"Two weeks plus a dinner at whatever restaurant I choose.'

Seiya sighed. "You're demanding but ok fine. Two weeks of as much free coffee as you want and one dinner at whatever restaurant you'd like."

"Perfect." Yaten said with a smirk, as the raven haired girl quickly scribbled down her number and placed it on her bedside table.

"I've got to go to work, but that's my number. Call me whenever you want."

"Well seeing as I'm now off work for the next four weeks I have nothing to do with my time."

"Hey, you get to stay at home and have fun while you're still earning money, I did you a favor."

Yaten groaned as she slouched back in her bed, admitting defeat.

Seiya laughed and gave her a quick wave. "Bye Yaten." she called out before exiting her room.

She sighed, as she slowly sat back up in her bed. She realized she was still holding her empty mug and she turned to her bedside table to find a place to set it down. She carefully picked up the vase of flowers which revealed a tiny slip of paper that she hadn't seen before. She set the vase down as well as her cup before examining the paper.

She realized it was a cheque and there was a tiny note at the bottom.

"Hey stranger! Sorry I hit you with my car! I talked to the doctor and he told me how much your medical bill was so I wanted to help cover the cost. This should help cover more then half of it. Sorry again, get better soon! -Seiya Kou"

She smiled at the paper and placed it back on her bedside table.

Sure she had been hit by a car and she probably shouldn't be smiling but she had a good feeling that this was going to turn into something beautiful.


End file.
